bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Bayonetta (character)
Bayonetta, the titular character of the game Bayonetta, is a flamboyant and mysterious Umbra Witch who possesses remarkable talent for the bullet arts. After a 500 year slumber in a coffin submerged at the bottom of a lake, she was awakened twenty years prior to the beginning of the game by Antonio Redgrave and his son Luka Redgrave. With the help of Rodin, her demonic informant, weaponsmith and proprietor of The Gates of Hell bar, Bayonetta fights to find the truth of her past. She is hounded endlessly by hosts of angels along the way. Storyline Beginnings Another informant and associate, Enzo, discovers that a gem knowns as the Right Eye, part of a set known as the Eyes of the World that Bayonetta is searching for is rumored to be in Vigrid. During her quest in Vigrid, she has multiple run-ins with Luka Redgrave (who holds her responsible for his father's death shortly after opening her casket), the Umbran Witch Jeanne (who is strangely adversarial towards Bayonetta and makes light of her missing memories), and a girl named Cereza (who insists that Bayonetta is her 'mummy'.) True Past Over the course of the game, Bayonetta discovers the truth about herself, the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages. She learns that she is the forbidden child of an Umbra Witch named Rosa and the last remaining Lumen Sage, Father Balder. She is a key element in his plot to revive Jubileus, The Creator, and also the bearer of the Left Eye. Cereza is actually her younger self, stolen from her time to trigger Bayonetta's awakening as the Left Eye and complete Balder's plot. Weapons Scarborough Fair Bayonetta fights with four pistols, one in each hand and one attached to the rear of her high-heeled shoes. Prior to setting out for Vigrid, she receives a set of four mystical pistols crafted by Rodin known as Scarborough Fair. Named after the old English ballad, the guns are named Rosemary, Parsley, Sage and Thyme. Onyx Roses Gained from the Gold LP Trois Marches Militaires, they are a pair of shotguns that channel the curses of a unique ammo source: imprisoned fairy souls. Named after the flowers that the fairies go to collect. Shuraba Gained from the Gold LP Quasi una Fantasia, Shuraba is a special katana that contains the soul of the demon Ashura.Using this weapon, Bayonetta can perform deadly kenjutsu to destroy her angelic enemies. When translated into English, Shuraba can come to mean "the scene of bloodshed". Kulshedra Gained from the Gold LP Fantaisie-Impromptu. Kulshedra is a living whip that contains the soul of a serpentine demon also named Kulshedra. Bayonetta can use Kulshedra to repeatedly barrage her opponents or can use the weapon to pull her enemies closer. Durga Gained from the Gold LP Sonate in DK.448, they are two pairs of flaming and electrifying claws that contain the soul of the thousand armed demon Durga, able to enchant Bayonetta herself with its power. Named after the Hindu deity of war. Odette Gained from the Gold LP Les Patineurs Waltz op.183, they are a pair of enchanted ice skates containing the soul of the immortal ice witch Odette, allowing Bayonetta to battle in grace. Named after the heroine of the famous ballet Swan Lake. Lieutenant Colonel Kilgore Gained from the Gold LP Walkürenritt, they are a quadruple pair of grenade launchers, containing the soul of the killcrazy Vietnam War madman Lieutenant Colonel Kilgore, and are able to cause as much destruction as he did on the battlefield. Named after William "Bill" Kilgore of the famous war movie Apocalypse Now, who enjoyed "the smell of napalm in the morning." Saifon Gained from the Gold LP Hallelujah, Saifung is a gun-nunchaku containing the soul of the demon bird of the same name, capable of attacking at speeds faster than the eyes of gods can capture. Named after the childhood nickname of the famous Bruce Lee. Pillow Talk Gained from the Gold LP Jupiter, the Bringer of Jollity, it is a powerful magic katana that focuses the powers of the seductive demon Mahavalrocana, into a single blade of deadly light. While its possessor is named after the Buddha of transient nothingness, the weapon is named after the sword of Ushi''waka''maru of Okami. Bazillions A quadruple pair of laser handguns found in the Gold LP Mars, Bringer of War, built by a long lost super civilization. Named after the fictional numeric measurement "bazillion". Handguns Attacks Wicked Weave In addition to her guns, Bayonetta can manipulate her hair with demonic arts to achieve several superhuman feats. Her form-fitting black catsuit is actually formed from her hair; when using her hair for attacks or effects, Bayonetta is momentarily unclothed with her intimate regions obscured by whirling weaves of hair. When she jumps, she can create butterfly-like wings on her back to allow her to float for a short time. While fighting her opponents she can use her hair to pummel enemies with weaves shaped like giant fists and high-heeled shoes. Climax Attacks When Bayonetta has beaten certain enemies into submission, she can summon monstrous attacks with an ancient chant that calls a demon from Inferno to consume her opponents. Torture Attacks Bayonetta may torture angels when she has a full magic gauge by summoning various cruel devices that were once used to hunt witches. Examples of the devices used are guillotines, iron maidens and wooden horses. Trivia *Bayonetta is fond of stuffed animals. *Bayonetta is voiced by veteran voice actress (of R.O.D tv series fame) Hellena Schmied (a.k.a Hellena Taylor). *There has been constant talk, some to a comical degree, that she holds an uncanny resemblance to American J-Pop artist Angela Aki, as well as former Alaskan Governor Sarah Palin. *Bayonetta can often be seen in the game with a lollipop. They seem to resemble the "Bloody Rose lollipops", which can be created or bought from Rodin. *Recently in an interview, Hideki Kamiya asked who would win in a battle between Bayonetta and Dante, another character he had created from Devil May Cry before hand, due to their similar personalities. He said that Bayonetta would be victorious quite easily, actually. *Bayonetta's "Old" outfit is different from the other Umbra Witches. This is either because she was more powerful in training, because she was raised like a black sheep since she is a half-breed, or of her rebel personality. *When you unlock the Lost Chapter, Bayonetta makes a pose similar to Trish's in the'' Devil May Cry'' logo. *Bayonetta's story bears similarities to that of Nero from Devil May Cry 4. Both were manipulated by white-garbed men acting as the leaders of a seemingly-holy religious group. After defeating their manipulators in battle, both were used to awaken a powerful, statuesque being regarded as a deity. Both were subsequently saved by a white-haired, red-clothed person they regarded as a rival, and both proceeded to destroy the entity they helped revive. Quotes *''"I'm sorry. I forgot to mention one of the reasons I hunt your kind. You're much too ugly not put out of your misery."'' *''"Yours is a face only a mother could love, and one that I could never forget. If only I could remember where from..."'' *''"There'll be plenty of time for pillow talk afterwards."'' *''"Oh bugger... I didn't make any time for pillow talk."'' *''"Oh come now, Cheshire."'' *''"You've being cheating on me haven't you? Someone else caught your eye?"'' *''"That was bloody amazing!" (after first remembering how to transform into a panther)'' *''"You know, I'm rather fond of stuffed animals."'' *''"I'll, how do the Americans put it... oh yes, 'Bust a cap in yo ass'!"'' *''"I feel like a fucking celebrity in this town."'' *''"Don't worry, little one. They're always scary the first time you see them."'' *''"I wonder where my two new best friends are. I suppose one of them is an adult so they should be ok."'' *''"Oh please. If I lose the girl, then he won't shut up about it. And his whining is worse than anything the child could muster!"'' *''"Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling kiss me. Fill my heart with song and let me sing forevermore, You are all I longed for, all the worship and adore. In other words please be true. In other words, I love you..."'' *''"Cereza, my dear. Watch and learn."'' *''"Now where was I? Oh yes, your kind invitation. I do hope you've prepared dessert as well."'' *''"Lets dance boys!"'' *''"You want to touch me?"'' *''"I've got a fever, and the only cure is more dead angels."'' *''"Don't fuck with a witch."'' *''"Your halo is mine."'' *''"Bring it!"'' *''"If there's two things I hate in this world, it's cockroaches and crying babies! ... Well a crying baby cockroach would be truly terrible. So don't you dare cry."'' *''"Welcome to my fantasy zone."'' *''"Tentacles?!... Why did it have to be tentacles?"'' *''"You know the rules: No Cockroaches or cryingbabies"'' *''"I should have been a pole dancer"'' *''"Where the hell am I? I'd better have gotten frequent flier miles for that flight."'' Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Playable Characters